


Over the Top

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, M/M, No Condom, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little fluff, just a little plot, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi don't try really hard to disguise their secret relationship from any of their friends. Behind their backs, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would fool around. However, everyone is already aware of the two of them being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Top

**Author's Note:**

> I have this super need for bara iwa-chan to be an absolute thing cause that boy got arms and I know he has a body. Plus I like overstimulation too so....yeah.

Lately, Oikawa has found himself constantly day dreaming in school. He's never aware of anything that happens around. His thoughts were clouded with different concerns about different things. Even during lunch, he sat around with his head on his hand and his eyes staring elsewhere. Two of friends hadn't realized Oikawa wasn't listening until they didn't get answers to the questions they were asking him.

"...kawa...Oikawa...Oikawa!" Hanamaki slammed his hand down on the table to get Oikawa's attention. 

Oikawa was startled by the sudden noise; he flinched in his seat and looked over to the two sitting across the table from him.

"Stop daydreaming." Hanamaki said as if it were an order.

"Hm." Oikawa looked away again to stare at the wall that was across the cafeteria. He barely tried to pay attention to Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

The two of them were planning to give up and continue with their conversation they were having. It was their intention to include Oikawa but they guessed he was too busy thinking about what other hair products he could use to make his hair look better. Before the two of them knew it though, there was someone sitting next to Oikawa. 

They hadn't seen him sit down. 

Oikawa let his eyes wander until he saw Iwaizumi sitting next to him. He wasn't there before. Oikawa kept his chin resting on his hand as he watched Iwaizumi casually eat his ramen as if he didn't get to the table at the most awkward possible time. 

"How do you just not do anything when you show up?" Hanamaki asked Iwaizumi with a tone in his voice.

Iwaizumi would sometimes sit down without anyone noticing and eat his lunch like he wasn't there. He stared at Hanamaki while he ate his ramen. He didn't attempt to say anything, he just wanted to get the point across that he technically was nonexistent at this table.

Meanwhile, Oikawa had his eyes on Iwaizumi, staring mostly at his arm. When Iwaizumi isn't wearing his white blazer, he pushes up the sleeves of his lilac shirt to his arms, exposing enough to make Oikawa stop what he's doing and stare. Right now was no different. Everyone knew that he was the most in shape on the volleyball team, everyone knew how thick Iwaizumi's arms are, and everyone has touched his muscles at least once.

Oikawa had his moments. Sometimes, he would hold on to Iwaizumi's arms just to feel him flex against his fingers. Other times, Oikawa would get him to roll up his sleeves even more to expose his biceps. There had to be a reason why Oikawa couldn't get over how beefy Iwaizumi truly was. After all, Iwaizumi's arms were a blessing in itself.

While Oikawa stared, Iwaizumi caught him in the act.

They both held plain expressions as they looked at each other. Iwaizumi hadn't stopped eating as he looked into Oikawa's brown eyes. He thought Oikawa would look away but he didn't. Iwaizumi didn't feel like looking away either. 

Their two friends across the table were quick to realize what was going on, its not like Iwaizumi and Oikawa were trying to be subtle. If they were, well they sucked at it. Hanamaki looked at Matsukawa and shook his head which only got a shrug response out of Matsukawa. They go through this a lot more than people would believe. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were always staring at each other, and they could be as plain as they want to be but it will never fool anyone. 

"You guys can't fool us anymore." Hanamaki said as he looked to see them still staring at each other without saying anything.

Oikawa was the first to look away and ask, "what do you mean?" because he wanted to claim ignorance to anything going on.

"You two are totally together." Matsukawa mentioned quietly over to them.

Oikawa didn't deny it and Iwaizumi only shrugged.

That annoyed Hanamaki. He just wanted the two of them to say something about it than brush it off like its nothing. He sees a lot that goes on between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. In fact, everyone notices it. Its not like the two of them try to hide it. They suck at it if they really were trying to. 

Iwaizumi gave Hanamaki a blank stare and he picked up more ramen with his chopsticks.

Hanamaki put his hands down on the table and moved forward. "You guys are always off having your little conversations together at practice." he said, making it seem like a big deal.

Oikawa was confused and asked, "when did talking become gay?-"

"You literally grabbed his balls yesterday, and you can't say you didn't because Matsukawa and I saw you." Hanamaki had to remind them it happened. "And you made it seem so casual, too. Like you just..." he tried to demonstrate how it happened in the air, squeezing his fingers in a way as if he were holding something.

Oikawa shrugged. He wasn't going to deny that it happened. He could even remember what Iwaizumi's balls felt like being pressed by his fingers. What he actually couldn't admit was that it happens on a regular basis. Like usual, he kept his plain face as he looked at Hanamaki.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Hanamaki glanced to Iwaizumi.

He just shrugged as well.

"You like Oikawa?" Matsukawa asked, curious.

Iwaizumi stopped eating for just a second to answer "not really," and continued to lift ramen in his mouth.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi when he gave Matsukawa his answer. Was he hurt? He wanted to pretend he wasn't. Both of them would tell everyone no if someone asked if they liked each other, but it seemed like Oikawa was the only one affected by it. They lied to their friends, their teammates, their peers, just to keep what they actually had a secret. Its not like they were good at hiding it. People were sure they were together but they would verbally deny it if they had to. Oikawa couldn't be hurt; he kept a plain face as he looked at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi continued to eat as he watched Oikawa like he was being watched.

There were plenty of things Hanamaki had to complain about. Their relationship was one of them. But he was always weirded out by how much Iwaizumi ate on a daily basis. That was just another thing that puzzled him. Matsukawa was staring as well, wondering when the bowl of noodles would finally end.

"That's bad for you." Matsukawa mentioned casually. "You're going to get big and not in the muscle kind of way." he said. 

Iwaizumi has heard that before. What he would usually do is lift his shirt up to show what was hiding underneath to get the others to shut up about it. Everyone would keep their lips tightly shut when they see his tight abs and his muscular back. Since it was Matsukawa, he wasn't going to show up. Plus, he didn't think it would be a good idea to take off his shirt in the school cafeteria.

Iwaizumi would always work off the food he ate so it was never a problem. If he was gaining weight, it would absolutely be in muscle.

"You know," Iwaizumi stopped eating again. "You always have something to say about me doing anything." he put his chopsticks down and looked at the two of them across the table. "You make all these assumptions and its not funny." he said.

"Iwaizumi-"

"Hanamaki." Iwaizumi said back with the same tone of voice.

"Can you control your beast, Oikawa?" Hanamaki asked quickly. 

Oikawa had already gone back to day dreaming but it was much deeper than before. He had other things to think about, like Iwaizumi's arms. Oikawa was interested in touching him right then and there. He would ask Iwaizumi to flex his arm to feel the thick skin push up against his fingers. He would yank off Iwaizumi's shirt to feel his abs and squeeze his chest. Oh, he really wanted to touch his chest. 

Iwaizumi caught Oikawa staring again and this time he had something to say about it. "Gonna keep staring?" he asked Oikawa when he didn't look away.

Oikawa was quick to turn his head and pick up the wrapped sandwich he didn't touch at all. He left the table even though Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn't really want him to leave. They called him back but they didn't try hard enough. 

"Not gonna go after him?" Matsukawa asked when Iwaizumi continued eating again. He didn't even have to answer that question.

Iwaizumi was fine with seeing Oikawa later at practice. 

________________________________________________________

After practice, Iwaizumi found himself with Oikawa again like the other day. He was curious because Oikawa hasn't been himself throughout practice. Oikawa isn't easily hurt but when it comes to Iwaizumi, he sulks around and pouts when he doesn't get what he wants. Iwaizumi wanted to know what broke Oikawa's fragile ego today because it honestly could have been a number of things, but he never considered it was anything that had to do with him.

They hid out in one of the storage rooms after everyone went home. For Iwaizumi, the tension and frustration was building up. He has to go the entire day without even touching Oikawa to make it seem like they aren't together. Now he had all the time and space to do what he wanted and was eager to pin Oikawa down and fuck him hard against the mat.

However, Oikawa's silence was what made him more cautious than normal.

"You're unexpectedly quiet," Iwaizumi said as he lifted Oikawa on to the folded mats.

Its not that he hadn't noticed for a while but this is the first time he mentioned anything.

"You like me, right?" Oikawa asked, a little unsure if he should be asking but he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I know you have to say you don't just so people don't ask anything but you still like me, right, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had a sad expression on his face as he asked.

Iwaizumi sighed and put his hands down on the mat. He had to constantly reassure Oikawa that he actually did like him even though he told people he didn't. Iwaizumi didn't think it would be such a problem but Oikawa would sometimes go quiet if he didn't say anything.

"Why would I be here if I didn't like you?" Iwaizumi asked, being serious.

"Because you enjoy the sex." Oikawa didn't understand the point of the question.

He wasn't wrong.

"Well, yeah, I do." Iwaizumi started as he looked around. "Every time I have to tell someone I don't like you, I just like you even more." He admitted shameless. 

"Really?"

"No." Iwaizumi answered plainly. "I'm only in this for the wicked blowjobs." he said, already yanking on Oikawa's white shorts to pull them off him.

"Somehow, I don't mind you saying that." Oikawa let him take off his shorts and the underwear he had on underneath. Now all he had on lower than his waist were his shoes and knee pads.

"Its actually really cute because your mouth waters when you think about doing it." Iwaizumi said as he pulled off his own shirt. "And you're good at it." he added.

Iwaizumi also wanted to add that he did like Oikawa, and he would mean it, too. However, they've been together long enough that Iwaizumi expected Oikawa to not end up so bitter when he did lie to their friends. He guessed that things never changed.

Oikawa was staring at Iwaizumi's chest, his eyes practically glued to his skin. Its not the first time he's seen Iwaizumi shirtless, but every time he does see him, gets so bothered by the view. Oikawa's fingers twitched down on the blue mats. He was interested in touching and feeling all over Iwaizumi's body. Oikawa would never get over how big Iwaizumi's arms are.

Iwaizumi smiled when Oikawa hadn't lifted his gaze upward. "Look a little distracted there." he said, watching Oikawa get lost.

"Mhm." Oikawa managed.

Iwaizumi laughed and brought himself closer to Oikawa, kissing him sweetly as he thought of all the things they could do here together. Even when Iwaizumi had his mouth pressed on Oikawa's, Oikawa was still stunned on the slight view he had of Iwaizumi when he closed his eyes. All he could think about was his body. It was hard to focus. 

Before he knew it, Oikawa had his hands on Iwaizumi's arms, feeling the muscles of his thick skin. His fingers were pressing down hard, waiting to feel Iwaizumi flex just once for him. That would be too much considering how Oikawa was extremely distracted. He couldn't even kiss Iwaizumi back without the thought of wanting to press his face to Iwaizumi's chest coming to mind.

Iwaizumi gave in anyway, tightening his fingers to fists, and letting the tension rise in his arms. That was the exact moment when Oikawa went blank. He couldn't get over Iwaizumi's arms. 

Iwaizumi wasn't sure how long they planned to stay in the small storage room, but he had plans to have fun with Oikawa since its been a few days for them. He pulled away slowly, and lifted a hand to Oikawa's face, his thumb rubbing on his bottom lip. When Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, he kept them on Iwaizumi's chest, but he was aware of Iwaizumi moving his finger into his mouth. 

Oikawa was obedient, letting Iwaizumi press a finger down on his tongue,

"When you're not talking, your mouth is amazing." Iwaizumi said as he watch Oikawa move his tongue around in his mouth. His comment only got Oikawa to roll his eyes but even that was sexy to him, too. "You should totally suck me off." he said, almost desperate to feel Oikawa's lips wrapping around his cock.

Oikawa laughed lowly as he closed his lips around Iwaizumi's finger. He continued to move his tongue around as if Iwaizumi did have his cock in his mouth. The thought of that began to make Oikawa's mouth water. 

Just imagining having Iwaizumi's hands yanking at his nicely done hair and messing it up while forcing him down deeper on him drove Oikawa inside. He let his thoughts roam and remembered all the times Iwaizumi was rough with him. It was as though he could feel Iwaizumi's pulsing cock in his mouth just aching for relief. Sometimes, Iwaizumi would be mean and cum on Oikawa's face and in his hair to see him get mad. In the end though, Oikawa would like it because there would be so much.

Now he couldn't help it. When Iwaizumi moved another finger in Oikawa's mouth, he got extremely carried away. His imagination was going wild with excitement and the heat fueled his body as he thought of doing much more. 

He opened his eyes slowly, looking to see Iwaizumi watching him. He couldn't get the idea of sucking Iwaizumi out of his head now. His hands tightened against the mats when Iwaizumi began moving his fingers into his mouth. Oikawa's tongue lifted again to cover Iwaizumi's fingers in saliva.

For only a second he stopped to feel Oikawa's tongue move again. He was just as turned on as Oikawa was. Both of them were hot. Oikawa's lips mashed down more on Iwaizumi's fingers to try and hold the saliva that was pooling in his mouth but he couldn't get all of it. A bit of saliva left Oikawa's lips, trailing down the palm of Iwaizumi's hand before he pulled his fingers out of Iwaizumi's mouth. 

"That's incredibly hot." Iwaizumi said while he spread Oikawa's legs.

"I can honestly see how turned on you are, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smiled to himself when he looked down lower on Iwaizumi's body.

Iwaizumi was quick to move his hand between Oikawa's spread legs. His wet fingers rubbed over Oikawa's hole before slowly moving his fingers inside him. He honestly wasn't worried about Oikawa feeling pain but he was careful as usual. He kept close to Oikawa, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders as he pressed his face to his neck. Already, Iwaizumi's fingers were making it so deep and they had just started. 

"H-harder...Mnn, harder." Oikawa moaned weakly.

Iwaizumi thought about teasing Oikawa today just because he sounded so cute. He did move his fingers inside Oikawa faster and felt Oikawa's body shake.

Iwaizumi wanted to play rough. All he really needed to do was finger Oikawa to get him to really enjoy himself but that would be too easy. Iwaizumi wanted to see Oikawa writhing on the mats in complete shock and agonizing pleasure. 

So he didn't stop fingering Oikawa for even a second. He didn't give Oikawa a chance to breathe through it. He listened to the sound of Oikawa's voice while he made the intense pleasure unbearable for him. Oikawa laid back down on the mats when he could no longer hold himself up; his legs tensed up and he was tempted to close them but couldn't with Iwaizumi between them. His hips rocked to the rhythm of Iwaizumi's fingers become it became sloppily and hard to move with.

Iwaizumi was making a mess of him and was enjoying it, too.

He could tell by the sound of Oikawa's voice when he was about to cum.

Oikawa was expecting the most blissful moment he could experience in his life but Iwaizumi was quick to pull his fingers out of him so Oikawa couldn't make it over the edge. Oikawa's entire body shook from his sudden inability to release. His hands moved between his tensing legs as he had the sudden urge to control.

Iwaizumi wanted to pin Oikawa down but he was distracted by watching him instead. 

It was cruel to edge Oikawa when he wasn't expecting it. 

"N-no..." Oikawa groaned with frustration as he tried to control the shaking. "N-not this again." He breathed heavily and opened his eyes to stare at Iwaizumi who was smiling. 

Iwaizumi was guilty of doing this to Oikawa before. He's edged him plenty of times just to see Oikawa squirm. He enjoyed the constant shaking and how Oikawa would have the sudden urge to hide himself. Iwaizumi really couldn't hold back his smile.

"We are...n-not doing t-t-this again." Oikawa was serious.

"You cried last time." Iwaizumi laughed quietly.

"And that was your fault." Oikawa snapped as Iwaizumi spread Oikawa's legs again. "Please, Iwa-chan, I c-can't..."

"I'm the one that's taking care of you, okay. I won't let you suffer." Iwaizumi said with reassurance.

"You aren't the nicest person to me." Oikawa whined while Iwaizumi pushed down the white shorts at his waist to expose his dripping cock. 

Iwaizumi smiled once Oikawa laid back on the mats, not even close to being relaxed. Oikawa was scared that he would cum the second Iwaizumi tried to move inside him. 

"I don't have a condom-"

"Just do it." Oikawa said, impatient. He covered his face with his arm and waited for Iwaizumi to move. 

Iwaizumi didn't need to be told twice.

He was eager to be surrounded by heat. He let out a moan of relief once he was inside Oikawa, adjusting to the intense heat of being inside him. He did his to make sure he wasn't hurting Oikawa, but he was so immersed in feeling good that he didn't think of anything else. He moved slowly, filling Oikawa up; Oikawa's legs wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist to keep him from pulling back too far.

Both were trembling from the penetration. Their moans were quiet in the small room. Iwaizumi pressed his fists down on the mats as he began thrusting slowly. It wasn't till then that Oikawa got louder. 

Like before, Oikawa's intense shaking resume. His entire body swelled with heat as he tried to keep himself from cumming. With every thrust, Oikawa found himself losing the fight and had the urge to give in, but he held on as much as he could because he didn't want the fun to stop.

Oikawa begged for Iwaizumi to move deeper and harder; his fingers clawed at the mat as his teeth bit harder on his other arm. When he opened his opened his eyes, all he could see were stars. The overstimulation was enough for Oikawa to black out for seconds at a time. 

While Oikawa was losing it, Iwaizumi paid close attention to him, watching for when he was close to cumming. He could spare himself just because he felt so good already, he was doing this for Oikawa mostly. With a few more thrusts, he thought he was able to bring himself to his climax.

He was tempted to stay inside Oikawa just to finish himself off but instead he pulled out quickly right before Oikawa could cum.

Again, Oikawa's body trembled when he could barely hold it. The pleasure he felt dulled in his body but he struggled to breathe from how intense and rough Iwaizumi was being with. His eyes closed tightly and his hands balled up. He wanted to cum so bad but Iwaizumi wouldn't let him. 

Before Oikawa could regain his breath, Iwaizumi moved his hand between his legs again, fingering him quickly to no end. Oikawa bit down hard on his arm as his moans strained and his body writhed. His fingers were clawing at the mat again while Iwaizumi finger fucked him. 

Iwaizumi got close to see Oikawa's face. His other hand moved Oikawa's arm to expose his red cheeks and tear stained eyes. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was watching but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and stare back.

"Should I keep teasing you?" Iwaizumi asked in a low voice, breathing deeply as he got turned on again at the sight of Oikawa barely able to take it. 

The question brought more tears to Oikawa's eyes. He was so in love with how he felt but he wouldn't be able to last through it. "O-oh God-!" Oikawa cried out, "p-please, d-don't." he begged.

Iwaizumi smiled when Oikawa opened his eyes.

He wanted to make Oikawa edge so hard that he would see stars. 

"I won't, I promise." Iwaizumi assured him.

This time, he planned to let Oikawa cum without going through another edge. Oikawa chose to completely believe Iwaizumi but there have been times where he was tricked and tortured to know end.

Even when Iwaizumi wanted to harness the bit of evil in him to make Oikawa edge again, he choked back the urge and reminded himself he wanted to see the face Oikawa made when he cums.

It didn't take long for Oikawa to finally experience his orgasm. His cock dripped cum onto his turquoise shirt, still throbbing. His voice had gone silent and he shut his eyes tightly when he could no longer use his sense of sight. His fingers stayed clutching at the mat while Iwaizumi kept his fingers deep inside him.

For a moment, Oikawa was completely out of it.

He took deep breaths as he opened his eyes again, seeing the ceiling spinning. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa's legs continued to shake, he could no longer hold them up so he let them rest against the mat. 

Iwaizumi was more than ready to keep going, after all, he wanted his moment of pure bliss as well.

"You...are...so terrible." Oikawa muttered as he covered his face again with his hands. 

"Wanna try this again?" Iwaizumi asked, curious to see if Oikawa would say yes. 

"Let's see how you like it." Oikawa was quick to say when he peeked through his fingers, seeing Iwaizumi fantasizing about putting him through that again. Now its his turn and he desperately wanted to make Iwaizumi cry.

________________________________________________________

"...kawa...Oikawa!" Hanamaki wasn't surprised to know that Oikawa was yet again daydreaming. 

The only difference this time was that Oikawa had a blush on his cheeks. Oikawa tried to hide it but didn't do very well. 

"He's always like this." Matsukawa was no longer concerned with getting Oikawa back into the conversation. 

Oikawa saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Iwaizumi was casually sitting in a spot that was empty before. 

"Why do you always do this, Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asked quickly as he watched Iwaizumi eat a large bowl of rice. 

Iwaizumi didn't respond. 

"That's a lot of food." Matsukawa pointed out. 

Iwaizumi twirled his spoon around and pointed it right at him. "I'm a growing boy." he said like there wasn't anything to be confused about. 

"You're still shorter than Oikawa-"

"But don't worry about it." he rushed to cut Matsukawa off.

Oikawa was staring while Iwaizumi argued with Matsukawa, only to suddenly cut off the conversation when Iwaizumi noticed. 

They both kept a plain face while they stared at each other, and the two across the table from them were more than bothered.

"They are so gay for each other." Hanamaki said, loud enough for the other two to hear them, yet they didn't turn away. "I honestly feel offended that they won't come out with it even though everyone knows they're together." he continued which finally got their attention.

"We're not together." They both responded quickly.

That was the lie they told a thousand times but no one would ever believe it.


End file.
